Drew's Gardevoir
by Debapriya
Summary: Drew entered a performance special contest with Gardevoir and won it. And they grew close


It is a trainer and pokemon story...hope you like it..

I do not own pokemon...

Drew's Gardevoir~

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this beautiful event of Sinnoh Contest..as you know it is just a performance contest no battle is included to this, only the performances..and judges will decide that which pokemon and trainer will be the best performance couple of this contest... I hope you all are excited to watch this contest..it is going to be an amazing show for you..I promise..you will find many coordinators with their skilled and well trained pokemons to perform and battle in the show..so are you ready..then lets go.." Marian screamed as she revealed the first contestant..

It was Harley for the first entrance, Harley was in an elaborate Cacturne outfit..

"Golduck..come on honey.." he screamed..

Golduck landed on the stage surrounded by purple foam...

"Golduck use Aqua jet.." Harley ordered..

Golduck started with the Aqua jet with an incredible speed..

"Now Fury Swipes." Harley ordered..

Golduck used the Fury Swipes that shattered the water around it..

The shattered water was sparkling nicely around the stage..

"Wow what a beautiful view.." Marian exclaimed..

"Now Aqua tail.." Harley said..

Golduck came up with an wonderful Aqua tail that caught everyone's eyes..

"Use psychic." Harley said.

Golduck controlled the Aqua tail with psychic creating a nice view..

"It was great and nice.." Marian said as she turned to the judges..

"Yes nicely done.." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable.." Sukizo commented..

"That moves were so brilliant.." Nurse Joy exclaimed..

"That was no doubt amazing..thank you for this lovely start..we loved your performance..now lets move on.." Marian announced and called the name of next coordinator..

Then Robert showed up..he was in a light brown tuxedo..he was looking so handsome that made Solidad blushed in backstage contest room..

"Milotic..come out." He threw his pokeball..

Milotic came out from the pokeball with a white glistening smoke that revealed the mermaid pokemon with sparks..

"Use water Gun first." Robert said..

Milotic followed its master's command and used the Water Gun..it went up and up so high like a water rocket..

"The Water Gun was powerful.." Marian said..

"Use Aqua Ring" he ordered..

Milotic shone in the sunlight surrounded by the beautiful Aqua Ring that looked so adorable..

"Robert knows how to draw attention.." Marian admired his skills..

"Hidden power.." he said..

Milotic floated on the air as it used its Hidden power that sparks around it nicely and then broken down like a fountain.. the whole stage was filled with shinning dusts..

"Finish it with Water Fall.." Robert said..

Milotic used the Water Fall that impressed both judges and audience..

The crowd cheered for that wonderful performance of Milotic and Robert as the show ended..

"That was beautiful.." Mr. Contesta said..

"Yes, remarkable.." Sukizo said..

"I love this Milotic..so gorgeous." Nurse Joy said..

"That was so mesmerizing Robert thank you so much.." Marian thanked Robert as he and Milotic walked away..

"OK next entry..and she is Brianna.." Marian announced..

Brianna came out showed herself on stage dressed in glowing yellow pretty dress with a silver Butterfree shaped hair pin.

"Bellossom..show time" she called out her pokemon..

Bellossom landed on the stage with the glowing pink petals that shinning around it..

"Use Magical Leaf.." she ordered..

Bellossom used the move as Brianna commanded to use Sweet Scent..

The Magical leaf that mixed with the sweet scent brought a sense to all of an wild and gentle feeling..

"The sweet scent smells so good.." Marian said..

"The Magical leaf that creating a Grass type power show for Brianna.." she added..

"Leaf Storm.." Brianna said..

Bellossom totally surrounded by the leaves while using the move Leaf storm..

"Use sunny Day.." Brianna screamed.

Two glowing balls that came out from the covered Bellossom through the leaf storm and blasted on the shinning sunlight creating amazing display on the battle field..

"So gorgeous..Brianna totally gave us a taste of Grass moves..the bonding with nature.." Marian said..

"four moves and an wonderful ending.." Mr. Contesta admired..

"Remarkable.." Sukizo said..

"I was totally gone into an wild and natural beauty show..the grass moves are amazing to me.." Nurse Joy said..

Bellossom and Brianna bowed then walked away..

"Now it is time for another performance.." Marian said..

"May from the Hoenn region it is now her turn.." she added as the light flashed on May dressed in her Wallace cup outfit.

"Come on Beautifly.." she threw her pokeball..

Beautifly showed up with pink pearls floating around it..

"Use Morning Sun.." she said.

Beautifly used the move that caught the audience's eyes..

"SO beautiful" Marian exclaimed.

"Silver wind.." May commanded.

Beutifly's wings glowed as it used the silver wind..

The wind with silver sparks mesmerized the people and it was more beautiful than before..

"Use Gust..' she commanded again..

Beautifly used the Gust that created crazy wind all over the stage.

"That was totally unexpected..with those silver wind and then the gust totally showed the beauty and power of Beautifly.." Marian said..

"Now Attract.." May said.

Beautifly used Attract and impressed the audience..

"It was different and nice.." Mr. Contesta said..

"Sooo remarkable.." Sukizo said..

"Nice..a bug type beauty.." Nurse Joy said.

"Now the next one for the performance stage..it's Solidad" Marian announced the name..

Solidad came out and showed up dressed in a angel costume with white colour cover around her back...

"Go Mantine.." she called out..

Mantine came out from the pokeball with pink lines that glowed and surrounded it creating a huge pink crown, in the middle of which the Mantine showed up..

"Mantine use Bubble beam.." she ordered..

Mantine used the shinning bubbles..

"Now use Supersonic.." she commanded..

Mantine's Supersonic blasted off the bubbles and created sparks..

"Nice start.." Marian admired..

"Use Water Pulse.." she commanded again..

Mantine used the water Pulse creating a huge wave...

"Use Air Slash.." she commanded..

The Air Slash totally sliced the wave and shattered them into sparkling pieces that shone around the stadium through the sunlight..

"That was so beautiful.." Marian said..

"Interesting and wonderful..." Mr. Contesta..

"Remarkable.." Mr. Sukizo said..

"It was amazing..great as the performance.." Nurse joy said..

"Alright move on with next one.." Marian said..

"The next entrance is from Hoenn..girls hold your breath.. here he is.. Drew.." Marian screamed..

The crowd screamed as Drew came out dressed in white tuxedo with deep lavender coloured border and golden buttons it..

"Come on Gardevoir.." he screamed..

The Gardevoir came out with huge silver ribbon that surrounded it and then burst into sparkles...

The crowd cheered when the Gardevoir was revealed..

"A beautiful Gardevoir.." Marian exclaimed..

"Gardevoir use Energy Ball.." he ordered..

Gardevoir's hands flashed as she used the move and threw it out..

"Now thunder wave.." Drew commanded.

Gardevoir's Thunderwave came out and flashed on around the Energy Ball making a beautiful display..

"What a combination..adorable.." Marian exclaimed..

"Really beautiful" Nurse joy admired..

"Use Will-o-wisp." Drew said..

Gardevoir used the move revealed the glowing Will-o-wisp..

"Psychic.." he added..

Gardevoir used Psychic on the Will-o-wisp and controlled it..the Will-o-wisp danced around the Gardevoir and then came in a line..

"It was funny..lets see what is Drew's big finish.." Marian said..

"Here is the big finish.." Drew smirked..

"Use Moonblast Gardevoir..." Drew screamed on Gardevoir..

The fairy pokemon created sparks that shines and it followed by the beautiful dazzling moonblast..the judges stood up in excitement as the stadium covered by huge lights with the moonblast, amazing shines spread away through the stage, it was last and longest performance...

"It was great.." Mr. Contesta said..

"Re...remarkable.." Sukizo expressed.

"Wowwww...can't forget the final term..the moonblast..never have seen such grand ending.." Nurse Joy said with tears after being impressed...

"That was incredible.." Marian said..

The audience clapped for the moonblast..

~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~

The contest ended up with all of the performances...

The coordinators came up in a line at stage..

"Now the judges will decide who..I mean which couple of pokemon and trainer have won the contest.." Marian announced..

"Well it was an amazing experience to have such great coordinators here..and now we will choose who won it over.." Mr. Contesta said..

"Well all of the trainers were amazing grand and beautiful but as the rule we have to choose one team..so I will admire all of them but the most incredible thing I can't resist to cherish was the moonblast of Gardevoir..it was shiny, sweet, beautiful and exciting to watch from an adorable fairy pokemon.." Contesta said..

"So..I am announcing Gardevoir and Drew as the best performance team of the contest..the winning couple.." he announced..

"Wow..I think we all were expecting that..so I am happy to announce Drew and his lovely female member Gardevoir as the winners.." Marian said..

The crowd cheered for the winners..

Mr. Contesta came to Drew and Gardevoir with a box..and then handed it to him..

"Here you go..your winning prize.." he said..

"Thanks." Drew bowed with Gardevoir and held it..

Inside of the box there was two golden symbol with silver wings and ribbons attached to it..

Drew and his female fairy pokemon held together the box and showed the prize as the audience cheered them up with standing on their feet..

After the contest was just over, May and others searched for Drew to congratulate him but found him nowhere.

Meanwhile Drew walked to an empty beach with Gardevoir..

The moon was shinning now..

"Gardevoir can you show me your moonblast again.." Drew requested..

Gardevoir nodded..

The moon was shinning..

Gardevoir used her shiny flash followed by sparks and used the move moonblast..

"That was beautiful..I knew it was great for contest.." Drew said..

"I want you to take me now to a different peaceful, blissful place.." Drew smiled..

Gardevoir teleported themselves to an unknown forest areas with wild rose gardens and flowers.. the trees were silent the pokemons were sleeping..the stars were twinkling and the moon was sparkling..the wind blew over their heads taking the wild flowers scent.. the breeze touched their faces gently..some unknown white flowers were blooming with the moonlight..

Drew and Gardevoir were lying side by side, looking to each other's eyes,

The eyes were closed when an wild kricketune was near singing and the tunes made them sleepy..

They two turned around and fell asleep with holding each other..

"I love you Gardevoir.." he said..


End file.
